rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Items:
Book of Order (5 volumes) All Items below character level 14 All items from lvl 15 - 50 Legendary Items: Quest Items: Upgraded Items: Beginner Bag: He stored the Tough Leather Leg Protector into his inventory; a beginner bag had only twenty slots. Nie Yan filled his bag with so many items, there now were only eleven slots remaining. Inside the beginner bag was a dimensional space. Items stored inside this space wouldn’t raise a player’s weight value. A compact crossbow with a triple-shot effect, Attack +5, Firing Rate of 8. Furthermore, as a result of its supplementary firing ability, the Firing Rate of a single shot is tested at 15. It has a deviation of 5%, and a range 30 meters. (ch-6) Soul Pendant (3) ch-349 Requirements: 300 Strength Properties: Adds 50 extra slots of inventory space (consumables only), Night Vision +2, Dark Awareness +3. Great Thief Medal of Honor (Nirvana Flame) ch-375 Properties: Stealth +20, Awareness +30 Phantom Assassination (Freedom Skill): Slash the enemy’s throat after dodging an attack, dealing additional critical damage for every combo point. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Death Exemption: Become immune to all crowd control effects and gain 10% movement speed for 2 seconds. Restrictions: Nirvana Flame; cannot be dropped or traded Magic Bombs. There were more than 6,000 Junior Magic Bombs and 1,000 Intermediate Magic Bombs. Intermediate Magic Bombs dealt 500 area-of-effect damage, and 300% bonus damage to Machine-type enemies. It was a Dark Gold siege crossbow blueprint fragment! Flamespitter Crossbow Blueprint Fragment: 1/5 ch-408 (got all of them) Nie Yan took a closer look at the crossbow blueprint. It was larger and much more complicated than regular crossbows. It took two people just to lift it, and required three people to operate. Checking out the properties, the Flamespitter Crossbow had a range of 300 meters, over 3000 attack power, and shot out five bolts in a wide spread. It would take five Intermediate Engineers working around the clock for two days straight to manufacture the Flamespitter Crossbow. The crafting materials required were also hard to come by. Detoxifying Marble Fragment (Special Item): 1/3 Properties: Poison Resistance +10, Poison Immunity (Junior) Detoxify (Intermediate): Remove any poison Intermediate-rank or lower inflicted on a target. Restrictions: None It was a Detoxifying Marble. The effects were pretty good since Intermediate Dexotify was still useful at this stage of the game. But it would become obsolete in another ten levels or so. By then, players would start using Advanced poisons. Detoxification Marble (Special Item) Properties: Poison Resistance + 30, Poison Immunity (Intermediate) Detoxify (Advanced): Remove any poison Advanced-rank or lower inflicted on a target. Restrictions: None Both the Kiln Fire Heart and Detoxification Marble could be used in clever ways. They would definitely come in handy whenever he encountered danger. Armoured Ice Catapult Blueprints were divided into 20 scrolls, with each one being necessary. ch-440. Shadow Walker Cloak (Bronze): Special Item ch-476 Description: A relic of the Dark Era, passed down by the Light. Properties: Hides all the information of the user. Allows the user to keep their name hidden when attacking other players. Dark Dancer: Cloaking +300%, Makes the user immune to inspection, but they can still be detected. Skill is broken if the user is attacked or makes physical contact with an enemy. Duration: 10 minutes. Cooldown: 3 hours. Resurrection Crystal: Revive a fallen pet. Consumed upon use. (all ch-595) Price: 200,000 gold The other two items didn’t lose out either. Arcane Gem (Socketable): Increases the damage of arcane magic by 30%. Price: 200,000 gold Mysterious Black Egg: Found by Cranston during his prime. A powerful creature slumbers inside. Price: 500,000 gold